Lealtad
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Luffy puso a prueba la lealtad de Zoro hacia él como su "capitán". Sin embargo Zoro deberá debatirse entre su lealtad o su honor. ¿Cuál será la petición de Luffy?. Yaoi. Zoro x Luffy. OneShot.


**Especificaciones:** Primero que nada, los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, ni lucro con ellos, es sólo un escrito por y para fans.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Pareja: Zoro&Luffy

**Notas:** Esta historia surgió de una plática en la que una queridísima amiga y yo comenzamos a divagar sobre "Quién de la serie OnePiece lograría volver uke a Zoro" ya que cabe mencionar que no me agrada en ese rol, -con quien sea, no me gusta- y pues mi amiga dijo –.Yo creo que Luffy sólo sería seme si Zoro se lo permitiera.— ¡Y aquí el resultado a tan profunda conversación!

—**x**—

«Łэαlтαđ»

Estaba más que claro para todos en la tripulación de los mugiwaras que el más leal a su capitán Luffy, era Zoro, y no es que los demás apreciaran menos a su capitán o le tuviesen menos respeto, sin embargo el espadachín era del tipo de hombre que prefería perder su vida antes que incumplir una promesa o perder su orgullo.

Ese día, el chico de cabello verde estaba en un terrible dilema, y era que desde unos días atrás venía pensando en lo mismo, Luffy había hecho una petición, y le había dado una semana para pensarlo ya que sabía que Zoro no aceptaría fácilmente aquel pedido.

Sentado sobre la terraza del Sunny, el espadachín limpiaba serenamente sus espadas, o eso era lo que aparentaba ya que por dentro estaba muy intranquilo. Esos últimos días había estado realizando sus ejercicios al doble o triple de veces que lo hacía comúnmente, y todos lo notaban, ya que de pasar unas horas, ahora duraba todo el día ejercitándose. ¿Es que algo estaba pasándole?

Su dilema consistía en lo siguiente.

La petición de Luffy la había hecho como su capitán, y _no_ como su pareja, siendo dos cosas que habían acordado separar desde que iniciaron una relación amorosa tiempo atrás. Siendo Luffy su pareja, siempre terminaba ganando cualquier discusión, pero su lealtad le impedía rebatirle o negarse a cualquier petición de su capitán y eso era algo que Luffy sabía muy bien.

Hasta ahora el chico de goma nunca había intentado aprovecharse de su posición en la tripulación como para tomar ventaja en algo, sin embargo esta vez era diferente.

— Arrrgh… maldición Luffy. – renegaba mientras limpiaba con insistencia su katana, haciéndose por accidente un corte en la palma de su mano. — Y ahora esto. – dijo mirándose la mano sangrar de forma un tanto exagerada para el corte insignificante a su punto de vista.

Bajó a la enfermería para robar unas cuantas vendas antes de que Chopper se diera cuenta y quisiera anestesiarle, cocerle o cualquier cosa que al exagerado doctor se le ocurriera. Pero en cuanto entró el reno estaba tras él bajo el marco de la puerta, con una cara de espanto y gritando por un doctor al verle la mano sangrar. Había olvidado el buen olfato del reno.

— ¡Oh, pero si yo soy doctor! – dijo sacando sus vendas con extrema rapidez, arrastrando a Zoro a un pequeño lavamanos que había en el lugar, enjuagándole la sangre y obligándolo a sentarse en una silla cercana para comenzar a aplicarle alguno de sus ungüentos hechos de plantas antes de vendarle. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Zoro? – lanzó la pregunta bastante sorprendido.

— Un accidente. – fue la escueta respuesta del espadachín.

— Pero… ¿En qué estabas pensando? – curioseo el doctor mientras envolvía la mano del otro. – Deberías estar más atento cuando limpias tus espadas, podrías haberte cortado la mano, tú sabes que tienen un filo muy peligroso y que… - y ahí venía el sermón del reno, siempre preocupándose de más por cualquier cosa.

Había pasado el resto del día escondiéndose de Chopper, que intentaba revisarle el vendaje y medicarle, además de asegurarse que no hiciera nada con aquella mano, ya que conociendo al peli verde sabía que era capaz de comenzar su rutina de ejercicios importándole nada la herida.

Al final, terminó encerrado en la bodega con tal de esconderse del doctor, ya que rodeado de tantos aromas a comida, seguramente sería difícil para Chopper distinguir el suyo.

— ¿Y ahora, qué se supone que haré? – se preguntó sentado en el suelo, mientras bebía una botella que había tomado de un estante.

Parte de su dilema, además de la lealtad hacia su capitán, era que estaba su orgullo como espadachín de por medio. ¿Cuál de las dos sería más fuerte?

Tras un buen rato en la bodega y varias botellas vacías a su alrededor, escuchó que alguien venía, aunque no le dio importancia, ya que de seguro era el cocinero pervertido que venía por algún ingrediente.

— ¿Zoro? – la voz que le llamó le hizo estremecer. Sintiéndose arrinconado cuando vio aquella silueta inconfundible aún bajo la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel espacio. - ¿Qué sucede?, te he buscado por varias horas, me asusté. – confesó.

— Luffy, tomé mi decisión. – habló apretando la botella entre sus manos, manchando la venda con un poco de sangre ante el esfuerzo. – Lo haré. – dijo dándole un trago largo a la botella hasta dejarla vacía. – Estoy listo. – avisó poniéndose de pie. – …Cuando quieras. – finalizó.

La risa inconfundible de Luffy se dejó escuchar fuerte dentro de aquél lugar, el espadachín no comprendió lo que le causaba tanta gracia a su capitán, pero elevó una ceja mientras fruncía el ceño molesto por aquella reacción.

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – preguntó con un tono bastante molesto.

— Amo a Zoro. – dijo colgándose del cuerpo del mayor, adueñándose de los labios que entreabiertos estaban al no entender la situación.

Zoro permitió a Luffy apoderarse de sus labios, ingeniándoselas para introducir la lengua en su cavidad, comenzando aquella eterna lucha en la que no se suponía que hubiese un ganador, ya que ambos obtendrían el placer que buscaban.

— Sólo probaba tu lealtad. – murmuró Luffy aún enredado en el cuerpo del otro. – Todos dicen que eres el más leal, sólo quería comprobarlo. – confesó mientras elevaba despreocupado los hombros.

Una creciente vena se hizo presente en la frente de Zoro, mientras su ceño se fruncía con más fuerza. ¿Era todo una estúpida broma?

Giró su cuerpo hasta golpear el de Luffy contra la pared más cercana, el chico de goma aún no lo soltaba así que puso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del pelinegro.

— ¿Estabas jugando conmigo? – habló molesto.

— Yo nunca juego con Zoro, sólo comprobaba lo que todos dicen. A mí me gusta que Zoro me lo haga, no necesito que sea diferente para sentirme bien. – corrigió.

Zoro había estado meditando la posibilidad de intercambiar posiciones, en la cama, así que Luffy le había dado la oportunidad de pensarlo ya que era una petición de su capitán, _no_ de su pareja, así que estaba de forma indirecta a prueba su lealtad, aunque nunca se hubiese mencionado, Zoro así lo sentía debido a sus costumbres. ¿Y ahora venía a decirle que sólo era eso, una prueba?

— Te voy a dar hasta que te duela. – dijo enojado Zoro golpeando con su puño vendado la pared junto a la cabeza del sonriente capitán que aún ante la obvia amenaza no se inmutaba.

— Zoro me ama. – la sonrisa de Luffy era enorme, se soltó y salió corriendo mientras gritaba una y otra vez a los cuatro vientos que "Zoro lo amaba", logrando que el aludido se pusiera rojo como un tomate y decidiera vivir de ahora en adelante dentro de aquella bodega.

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"_Hasta la supervivencia de una banda de ladrones necesita de la lealtad recíproca."  
__«__Antonio Genovesi__»_

—x—

Escrita y terminada: 06/Abril/2012

¡Qué gusto me dio recibir sus opiniones en "Drunk"!, ¡GRACIAS!

Sinceramente esta pareja me enamora cada día más, así que, espero que la inspiración siga fluyendo y pueda aportar más escritos aunque sean cortos como este, a la sección en español de ZoroLu.

Espero recibir de nuevo sus opiniones, y por supuesto si tienen alguna sugerencia también son bienvenidas. Recuerden que siempre y cuando sean ZoroxLuffy, todo será bien recibido.

_«De antemano agradezco por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
